Cravings
by Tanya May
Summary: If the 'not quite full, full moon' had more effect! Begins at the Drive In.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cravings Author: Tanya E-mail: mimilove56@yahoo.co.uk Disclaimer: I own nothing. Summary: If Hamilton had a little more guts. Begins at the Drive In. Would be loving some feedback!!  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna go and get some jujubes", Jake announced, getting up out of her deckchair and walking away.  
  
"I thought he'd never leave", Lena said, leaning toward Hamilton. Hamilton was confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, you've gotta tell me everything. Do you think he likes me? I thought I got those vibes, but am I confusing signals? He's so hard to read. But that's kind of what I like about him." Lena said, all in one breath.  
  
"Yeah", Hamilton replied, feeling awkward talking to this girl who, he felt like he should be attracted to, but just wasn't. Not with Jake around.  
  
"Can you talk to him for me?" Lena asked.  
  
"No", Hamilton blurted out. "I mean, bad idea."  
  
"What, you talking to him or us getting together?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't see it. The whole thing."  
  
"Really?" Lena moved away from Hamilton, leaving a spare seat between them now.  
  
Hamilton eyed her uneasily. *What am I doing? Being the jealous boyfriend? She'll start to think I'm gay soon! What's so bad about talking to him anyway? I could find out if he likes me! What? What am I thinking? This is getting weird. Just go talk to Jake. Go!*  
  
"You know, I think I will go and talk to him." Hamilton smiled his lopsided smile at Lena.  
  
"Really?" Lena questioned. "Well, don't give me away or anything, okay? Just, you know, don't make it too obvious that I like him. Just."  
  
"Lena, it's fine", Hamilton interrupted. "I got it."  
  
Lena sank into her chair, nodding, as Hamilton went in the direction Jake had gone in.  
  
He checked where they sold the food, but couldn't see Jake anywhere. So he went round the back of the building to see if Jake was there.  
  
Jake was standing, leaning against a wall, in near darkness, with nobody else around.  
  
Hamilton felt a pang inside him when he saw Jake. He had no idea why he felt that way when he saw him. There was something about Jake.  
  
"Jake!" Hamilton called out, as he approached. "Hey!"  
  
Jake turned when she heard Hamilton's voice.  
  
"Hey!" she replied, straightening up to convey a more guy-like pose. "How's Lena?"  
  
"Asking about you!" Hamilton replied, deciding to come straight out with it. He looked straight into Jake's eyes, and lost himself for a minute, before continuing. "She wanted me to talk to you, about.whether you liked her."  
  
Jake let out an involuntary burst of laughter, before recovering.  
  
"Well, I dunno. I mean, she's not really my type." She said, trying to maintain her guy persona, even though she was still freaking out inside.  
  
Hamilton eyed her, wondering. "What is your type? I mean, who do you have your eye on?"  
  
Jake freaked. *Who do I have my eye on? YOU! No, can't say that. Think, Jacqueline, think.*  
  
"Well, there hasn't really been any babes I've taken a fancy to just yet."  
  
"None? Wow man, if I wasn't in my right mind, I'd think you were gay!" As soon as Hamilton had said it, he wished he hadn't. He was bringing up the gay thing again.  
  
Jake eyes flew up to meet Hamilton's.  
  
"Hamilton, I'm not gay" Jake said calmly, looking directly at Hamilton.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry" Hamilton mumbled back.  
  
"But it's not like you show interest in any girls" he said suddenly, changing his mind about not talking through everything he wanted to this time. Maybe it was the 'not quite full' full moon that was making him more confident. "I just feel like you pay more of that kind of attention to me than to any girls" he said bravely.  
  
Jake looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "I.uh." "Look Jake, I swear, if you're gay, I won't hold it against you. I'd rather know."  
  
"Why?" Jake asked. She was curious as to why he wanted to know so badly. *Maybe he likes me!* she thought hopefully.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why would you rather know?"  
  
"Because.I." Hamilton looked at Jake. Suddenly, he'd never felt more gay in his life, and for some reason, right now, he didn't care. He looked her in the eyes. "Because I like you" he said gently.  
  
Jake looked back into his eyes, and knew he didn't mean he liked her as a friend, but more than that. Her heart leapt, and at that moment, she was ready to tell him.  
  
"I like you too" she said. "But I'm not gay."  
  
"What?" Hamilton said, clearly confused. "Jake, are you just trying to mess with my head here? 'Cos this really isn't making sense."  
  
"Hamilton, think about it. I don't like girls. I like guys. You, more specifically. But I'm not gay. So that would make me." she stopped, gesturing with her hand, hoping he would finish her sentence.  
  
Hamilton looked at her blankly.  
  
"A girl, Hamilton, I'm a girl" she burst out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hamilton was completely lost.  
  
"I wanted my mother's ever divided attention, so I thought I'd dress up as a guy for a while. It was all going alright, until I kissed you."  
  
"But, where are your." Hamilton trailed off and waved his hand in the direction of her chest.  
  
Jake laughed softly. "Don't worry, they're there. I just have to hide them with a corset."  
  
Hamilton stood and thought for a while. "So I'm not gay?"  
  
"No, Hamilton."  
  
"And.I can.be with you.and that's alright?"  
  
Jake looked into his bright blue eyes and nodded, feeling suddenly shy.  
  
"And, I can kiss you, and that's alright?"  
  
Jake looked down, smiling. She felt his hand stroke her cheek and closed her eyes. Hamilton leant in and brushed his lips softly against hers, before locking them with hers for a mind-blowing kiss.  
  
They broke apart finally, breathing heavily, and both smiling widely.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting you to do that." Jake stated.  
  
"Oh, I think I might have some idea."  
  
Jake smiled and brought her eyes up to meet his.  
  
Hamilton gazed at her, and brought a single finger up to trace her delicate features. "I knew there was something about you," he said gently, smiling slightly.  
  
He brought his hand away from her face and held her hands by her sides. "What are we going to tell Lena?" He asked.  
  
"Hamilton, please, you can't tell anyone about me."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hamilton said reassuringly. "But she's gonna want to know what you think of her."  
  
"Oh, yeah.that! Well.if she asks, just say I wasn't interested."  
  
Jake smiled and turned away from Hamilton to head back to the film. She felt Hamilton's hand slide around her waist from behind, before slipping into the front pockets of her jeans. She stopped.  
  
"I'm not ready to go back yet." He whined.  
  
Jake grinned widely. "Tough luck, Fleming. C'mon." She turned her face back to him and winked, before continuing walking.  
  
**********  
  
Throughout the film, Hamilton and Jake continued to glance at each other. They couldn't help but smile, but they had to be careful not to make Lena think anything was going on. Lena started up conversations with Jake every so often, and although Jake tried to keep up the act, and maintain the conversation, her mind kept floating back to Hamilton, and she would lose the thread of the conversation.  
  
**********  
  
Once the film had ended, they all headed back to Rawley. They reached the point where the path split to the separate schools.  
  
"Alright, so I guess this is where we split." Hamilton said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Jake, will you walk me back?" Lena asked, looking directly at Jake.  
  
Jake cast a sideways glance at Hamilton, and her shoulders rounded in nervousness. "Yeah, sure" she replied, sinking her hands into her pockets. "See ya later, Ham." Jake said, avoiding Hamilton's eyes, and looking down.  
  
"Later."  
  
The two girls headed down the path sign posted to Rawley girls.  
  
"So.Jake. You enjoy the film?"  
  
"It was creepy, yeah, but it was alright."  
  
"You and Hamilton seem to get along really well."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Jake smiled, hardly able to contain her happiness. "It's weird, you know, 'cos I haven't actually known him that long, but we just seem to click, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." There was a slight pause, before Lena spoke again. "We click quite well, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jake smiled at Lena.  
  
"Well, I'll be okay from here. See you later Jake." Lena leant in and kissed Jake on the cheek. Jake looked down, her shoulders rounded and her hands deep in her pockets, and gave a small lopsided smile.  
  
"Bye Lena."  
  
Lena smiled at Jake, turned and walked into the building they were standing nearby.  
  
Jake stood thinking for a short while, before turning on her heels and heading back toward the boys' dorms.  
  
Jake walked along the corridor approaching her room, and felt for her room key in her pocket. She couldn't find it. She stopped, and checked her other pockets, thinking. Her mind flashbacked through the evening, to the point when her and Hamilton had been about to go back to the film. She grinned as she thought back to when Hamilton had slipped his hands into her pockets. *He must have taken it from me then* she thought. She pushed her door open, closing it behind her, and pretended not to see Hamilton sitting on her bed smirking at her. She didn't make eye contact and walked past him to her desk, trying desperately not to smile. She fiddled around with her keys for a few minutes, trying to be mad. Finally, she turned around to face him, holding out her hand, with the other on her hip. By now, he was sitting up slightly, and wasn't smirking. He pulled the key from his pocket and held it out to her.  
  
She looked down at the key, keeping a straight face, and then looked back up at him. Then suddenly, she grabbed his whole hand, and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. Hamilton was shocked, but returned the kiss with just as much passion, pulling her towards him.  
  
Jake pulled away, and was unable to contain herself for any longer. She grinned so widely she thought her face might split. She took the key from Hamilton and put it away in her desk drawer.  
  
"Wow."  
  
She turned back to Hamilton. He was staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
Hamilton gawked at her. "So you're not mad?"  
  
Jake moved toward him, tipped her head back slightly, smiling up at him. "I could never be mad at you."  
  
Hamilton smiled.  
  
"Besides, it was a lovely surprise."  
  
Hamilton grinned. "It was?"  
  
"Of course", Jake replied. She smiled again, and brought her lips inches from his.  
  
Hamilton kissed her gently, before breaking away, smiling mischievously. "So. Where did you say your breasts were."  
  
Jake smiled. "Typical hormonal 15 year old" she muttered under her breath. She reached under her top, and pulled out the corset, before letting the top fall over her feminine body.  
  
"Oh! This is much better!" Hamilton pulled Jake to him, and kissed her passionately, pulling her waist in towards him. They finally broke apart.  
  
"I should probably go, before the parentals wonder where I've got to." Hamilton said, his face still close to hers.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't." Jake kissed him gently, before pulling away to let him leave.  
  
"Me too." Hamilton said as he headed toward the door. He turned around as he reached it to find Jake directly in front of him.  
  
"You know," he said, smirking, "Lena was really into you."  
  
Jake smiled.  
  
"You know", he continued, "I'm really into you!"  
  
He leant in to kiss Jake softly, his eyes closed, before grinning broadly at her and leaving.  
  
Jake leant back on the door as it closed and closed her eyes. A wide smile spread across her features, and she jumped up and down as she clapped her hands, happy beyond belief. 


	2. 2

Hamilton lay back on Jake's bed, inspecting a CD cover with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I still can't understand how you can like this stuff," he said, voicing his confusion. "It's so girly."  
  
Jake peered at her stereo, before pressing play, as some distinctly 'girly' music flowed quietly from the speakers. She turned back round to Hamilton, and one corner of her mouth turned up in a smile as she looked at him.  
  
"You know, Ham, there's a pretty good reason for me liking 'girly' music. I hate to break it to you, but I am a girl. I know it's a pretty huge shock and all, but there you have it." Jake's words certainly had a sarcastic ring to them.  
  
Hamilton held out his hand to her and cast aside the CD case, pulling her down next to him on the bed, smiling at her sarcasm.  
  
"Believe me," he said quietly and seriously, "I'm really pleased about that." They lay together on the bed for a while, happy with their own thoughts. He ran one hand through her hair, as she idly played with the fingers of his other hand.  
  
"So," Hamilton began, shifting slightly on the bed, "Ryder's been telling me that my boyfriend has been getting off with some 'hot Cali chick'."  
  
"Jealous?" Jake questioned, smirking slightly as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
Hamilton tilted his head down towards her and smirked himself. "More like, turned on."  
  
Jake sat up on the bed, and looked down at Hamilton. "What is it with guys and lesbians? I just don't get how it can be a turn on."  
  
"You see Jake, that's because you're not guy." Hamilton stated, smiling again, most certainly pleased. "Thank God!" he added as an after thought. "You just don't have the same hormones." He looked up at her, willing her to lie beside him again.  
  
"Hmm", Jake mused, still sitting up.  
  
"My hormones, by the way, need refuelling every now and again." Hamilton teased. "So if you could tell me about you and Lena. You know, the pillow fights in your underwear." Hamilton trailed off, watching his fingers trail up and down Jake's thigh playfully.  
  
"Ham, Lena thinks I'm a guy."  
  
"Oh yeah," Hamilton responded. "Shame, I was hoping for some." Hamilton stopped talking when he looked up and saw the look on Jake's face. Her head was drooped, and she wasn't smiling as he'd expected her to be. He sat up, resting his weight on one elbow and leaned closer toward her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jake inhaled slowly. "She tried to kiss me."  
  
"Whoah!" Hamilton became suddenly more alert. "That's better than the pillow fight! Oh to be a fly on the wall....sorry." Hamilton realised his girlfriend wasn't as happy about the kissing as he was, and calmed down a little. "What did you do?"  
  
"Told her I was in love with someone else," Jake said quietly, still looking down, pouting.  
  
Hamilton looked at her intently; his heart skipped a beat. Had he heard right? Jake wasn't giving anything away. She was avoiding his eyes. There was silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Ham, doing this," she gestured into the air, "I'm just messing with everyone. Her, for one. You, more importantly." She looked up at him. Her eyes looked helpless. He looked confused.  
  
"Hamilton, everyone thinks your gay. I can't believe I'm doing this to you!" She really did look distressed. Hamilton couldn't understand why she was worried about this. Wasn't it his problem? Not hers? Hamilton paused to think before beginning slowly.  
  
"Jake, when you said to Lena that you were in love with someone. That was me, right?"  
  
Jake looked up at him as if to say 'well duh, who else would it be', until she realised he was asking her seriously. "Yeah," she said quietly, smiling slightly as she realised what she'd just said. She looked up into his eyes, and she saw them sparkle with realisation.  
  
"Well, Jake, I love you too." Hamilton had known for a long time that he loved Jake, but had only really admitted it to himself at this moment. And then, everything he felt flooded out of him. "With every bit of me. Being considered gay doesn't matter to me. None of those jerks have got what I've got; the most amazing, beautiful girlfriend in the world."  
  
Jake blushed at what he'd said, and looked down momentarily, before turning more to face him, and running her hands through his hair, and down his chest. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Hamilton."  
  
Hamilton smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Jake pulled her knees beneath her and lent forward, her lips colliding with his as she tangled her hands in his hair.  
  
Author's Note: It may not seem like it, but there is more to come! 


End file.
